Find the value of $x$ such that $\sqrt{x - 2} = 8$.
Solution: Squaring both sides of the equation $\sqrt{x - 2} = 8$, we get $x - 2 = 8^2 = 64$, so $x = 64 + 2 = \boxed{66}$.